The Dissonant Sounds in the Yuri Kuma Arashi
by w7n
Summary: This is another story that takes place when the Yuri Kuma Arashi strikes. A fanfic that doesn't involve major characters from the anime, this is a different approach that is more straightforward and focuses on the mentalities of the characters and tries to analyse them for the readers. Multiple themes, including yuri romance, are present.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer:**

 **The plotline of this fanfiction is fictional. Some of the events are, indeed, inspired by real-life events, and parodies do exist. But other than references that are mostly** **irrelevant** **to the main plot, no event exactly mirrors what happens in real life that the author knows.**

 **Author's notes:**

...Why am I submitting a fanfic this late, and with few characters in the anime even appearing anyway?

This is another approach towards some of the symbols in Yuri Kuma Arashi. As I'm writing this fanfic, I feel that the symbols in the anime are somewhat ambiguous (hence all the wild guesses from viewers during the airing period). This is a more straightforward approach and tries to analyse the mentalities of the characters for the readers, but it's still not too blatant.

 **One important note: Don't expect the settings or the meaning of the symbols to closely follow those of the anime esp. the later episodes.** Even the settings of Kumaria here are completely different from the anime.

So, get it? Let's start.

Sino-Japanese names used in this fanfic:

In Chi-kaku, Bu Chin (mentioned once), Shou En-nou, Ou Rai, Riku Mu-un, Ryou Hi-bon, Mr. Shu, You Ei-shin (mentioned once)

[] brackets = current narrative

 **PRELUDE**

-FLASHBACK-

'Since then, Beatrice the bear and Lily lived in the forest. They may not live "happily ever after", but Beatrice promised to make Lily happy, and for Lily, that promise was the best gift for her. THE END.'

'…So this is the story you wrote? Do you have any idea what you've written?'

'No dad, don't!'

The storybook was thrown into the fireplace, and went into flames.

'A human and a bear living happily? Bears are the origin of evil, and you're writing a story of a human tainted by evil? Stay outside for an hour!'

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

[In Chi-kaku]

My name is In Chi-kaku, 21, now the Student Council president of Nankyou Academy (a women's university).

Recently some people are gossiping about the events going on in the neighbouring Arashigaoka Academy.

Me? Though I do know about the events, I'm really bothered by the gossiping. As a matter of fact, I hate what is called 'yuri kuma'. Whenever somebody around talks about yuri kuma, I try to stay away from her. What I do care about are those bears' threat towards humans, and the Invisible Storm group in Arashigaoka.

This Invisible Storm thing has good ideas. Its methods though, are somewhat crude, although it's highly organised. The fact is, the Invisible Storm in Arashigaoka was mainly founded by the students. …But if I set up a similar group in Nankyou Academy following the core ideas of Invisible Storm in Arashigaoka, it may even get formally approved by the school. And after all, Nankyou Academy would definitely take actions against yuri kuma if matters worsen.

The idea of establishing such a group has been in my mind for a long time.

The story starts one evening.

After dinner, I head back to my residence near Nankyou Academy. Just when I am about to open the door to my house, I see something moving in the bushes about 100 yards away.

I quickly get in my house, close the door, run to the attic, take out a telescope and start to observe the bushes. I can't see clearly in the dark, but it appears that a bear is licking something.

I immediately turn away from this image. 'I never thought evil was this close. I must warn the citizens now.' I say to myself, and quickly grab a speaker on the desk beside me and shout out…

YURI KUMAAAAAAAAAAAA!

YURI KUMA ARASHI!

 **TITLE:** **The Dissonant Sounds in the Yuri Kuma Arashi (Yuri Kuma Arashi no Naka no Fukyouwa-on)**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 FIRST TRIAL**

[In Chi-kaku]

Three days later.

'Bears are the origin of evil, and the Severance Jury's duty is to isolate evil from us, thus protecting people from evil. We classify people into 3 categories. Type A, normal people. Type B, people who are tainted by evil but can still be reformed. Type C, people who treasure and cannot give up evil. Our duty is to reform those who can be reformed, and to isolate and condemn those who can't. Is everyone clear?' Bu Chin (male), the principal of Nankyou, says.

'Yes!'

Since the school itself acknowledged the Severance Jury, in three days a total of 100 people joined the group, and I'm certain this figure is going to get much larger in short time.

'Now, the Student Council president and the chairperson of the Severance Jury, In Chi-kaku, has something to report.'

I tell the fellow members the event three days ago, and organise the members to investigate on this matter. 'Evil is this close to us, and we cannot let evil spread its wings over Nankyou.' I conclude.

Since the founding of the Severance Jury, I've no longer heard any gossiping, and I feel pleased.

Several days later, I'm reading a book in the Student Council room when a Severance Jury member, Shou En-nou, comes into the room. 'In-senpai, these days I've been tracing the bear you talked about last time and I filmed this.'

When Shou was tracing the bear, she found the bear sneaking up onto a girl, and then pouncing up onto the girl. Shou wasn't armed that night, so she quickly ran away and sounded the alarms, then the bear escaped.

'According to what other Invisible Storm members have found, the bear usually roams about Arashigaoka, but sometimes hunts around Nankyou too. The bear not only attacks humans at times-we suspect that she regularly goes out with a human girl who is likely Ou Rai, a freshman in the Arts Department of Nankyou.'

'I got it, nice job En-nou.' …Well, she has done a good job indeed, but not good enough. We still don't know who the bear is.

That evening.

'Hi, Hanabira-san, is my cousin staying at your place?' Sitting in front of my computer, I phone Yurizono Hanabira, one of my good friends who is studying at Arashigaoka.

'She is, In-san, you want to talk to her?'

'Just asking, if she's staying at your place it's fine.'

'OK. Oh, I heard you've been elected the leader of the Severance Jury in Nankyou?'

'Yeah that's true. I actually want you to help me investigate some matter the Severance Jury is currently dealing with. Can you help?' I tell Hanabira about the bear attacking humans, and express my wish to get more info and evidence about the bear.

'…In-san. I'll try to help you on this matter. But this is my advice, In: Do not go too far with the Severance Jury. Or else, very likely you will not only ruin your friends' life, but also yours.' Hanabira says seriously, and hangs up the phone, leaving me puzzled.

Soon I get the reply from Hanabira, and it's about time to show the human girl, Ou Rai, the truth behind her lover's human shaped-mask…

'I heard you're going out with Yurigasaki Hachimitsu from Arashigaoka, right?' Shou En-nou says to Ou Rai, while I stay behind and watch.

'What? I don't know who she is.' Ou Rai sure looks lying.

'At the beginning, we found a bear attacking random humans, and then we went through all the hardships finding out who the bear was. It was Yurigasaki Hachimitsu.'

'So you Invisible Storm members went through all the hardships trying to make up all the lies?'

'Face the truth, please. I shall clarify that the major goal of the Severance Jury is to help and protect people. There's absolutely no use for us to find false negatives. The info about Yurigasaki was actually obtained from someone from Arashigaoka. If this is faked, what isn't?'

'Whatever you say! I love her and cannot abandon the one I love.' Ou Rai turns around…

'Even when your so-called "lover" is likely ready to abandon you at any time?' I walk into her way, saying. 'I believe you're still acting on some impulse, so we'll leave you alone thinking about this matter. -That is, think it over once again, before the Severance Jury judge you.'

We leave her in a small room with Shou. During the period, Shou shows her all about Yurigasaki.

Afterwards, the Severance Jury members of Nankyou are gathered in a large auditorium while I'm making a speech. '…The first Severance Trial comes earlier than we expected. Now the subject is going to make her statement.'

Ou Rai walks to the stand. 'At the very beginning, I was attracted to Hachimitsu in her human form as she was so attractive. I was really unaware what kind of "bear" Hachimitsu was. Now that I am shown the truth, I shall terminate my relationship with Hachimitsu. I also hope Hachimitsu gets banished from the human world. My statement ends.'

'That's a good point just now. In fact I've informed of the Invisible Storm in Arashigaoka to condemn Yurigasaki Hachimitsu. Now, fellow Severance Jury members. Which category does Ou Rai fit in? Let the judgment begin!'

The votes are cast, the figures grow. 'The results are: 82 votes for type A, 320 votes for type B, 3 votes for type C. Verdict: Ou Rai is defined as type B!'

The first trial ends smoothly. This case is a prime example of how bears are the source of evil-and soon, I'm giving a speech to the Nankyou Academy students about this event.

'Bears are the origin of evil, and the Severance Jury's duty is to isolate evil from us, thus protecting people from evil.'

The speech appears very successful - In just 4 days, the number of Severance Jury members reaches 700. But it's not time to celebrate - This case is not solved if Yurigasaki is not banished from the human world.

'In-senpai, I've got some news. Earlier, Yurigasaki was found lying in the bushes at the foot of the Shi-kin hill. We didn't go near and observed with our binoculars. It appeared that she had been attacked by other bears, and was likely dead.' Ah, good news comes right on time.

…Wait.

'Attacked by other bears? You sure of it, En-nou?' I ask.

'I'm quite certain. Though we didn't go near, we clearly saw several bear paw scratches on her body.'

…So now one thing is for sure: Bears are still around us and our job is not done yet. This is expected though.

…But could it be that Yurigasaki was executed under the laws of the bears?

-EARLIER…-

[Narrator]

In a dark cave.

'I never thought that you would do this! We are all forsaken bears, and now you are going to execute me, you idiots?!' Yurigasaki Hachimitsu said. She was pinned to the ground by other bears- or the so-called 'forsaken bears'.

'Yes, we are idiots. We must have been idiots to let you join us since the very start. Calling you a forsaken bear is an insult to the word "forsaken bear" itself. In fact, it is precisely bears like you that feed humans' hate towards bears.'

-BLACKOUT-

 **INTERLUDE THE #DANZETSU CHANNEL**

[In Chi-kaku]

'/join #danzetsu' I type on the computer. I found this Danzetsu channel on an channel board earlier. I'm currently in this channel under the nickname YuriSaibanchou.

'Topic: Welcome to the Danzetsu channel! Recent event: Anti-severance parade in Yeon'gyeong was put to an end by the nation's army'

The people in the chatroom have already started a discussion.

EtsuChuu964: 'The army got involved? How come?'

GuangTouQiang: 'A lot of other protestors joined in and raised a fuss over different things. Ironically, the anti-severance activists ended up being the smallest group there. With all those different factions rebelling at the same time, it's no wonder the army had to get involved.'

Vladimir: 'Heh, the anti-severance group's probably gonna take all the heat, since they started it.'

Saki: 'Ah, welcome YuriSaibanchou. How's everything going?'

YuriSaibanchou: 'Case solved, Saki. The bear is likely dead now.'

At this point I recall one detail.

Just now I was typing '/join #' when the menu showed that a channel named #yamibo300 had been in my joined history list. What was this channel then? I never joined this channel before. …Maybe it was my cousin, Riku Mu-un using my computer?

Out of curiosity, I type '/join #yamibo300' and it's a blank channel. Apparently the actual channel is not on this server.

'What about that student then?' Saki in the #danzetsu channel asks me.

'We're gonna let her attend some courses arranged for her.'

I continue the chatting, and soon I forget the matter about the other channel.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 SECOND TRIAL, PART 1**

[Narrator]

'But this is my advice, In. Do not go too far with the Severance Jury. Or else, very likely you will not only ruin your friends' life, but also yours.'

Yurizono Hanabira never thought that her prediction would come true to her not long later…

The Invisible Storm meeting room in Arashigaoka.

'Hello?' A student knocks on the door.

The door opens. 'Who is it?' Replies the chairperson, Kawashima Kaori.

'I'm Yamayuri Chinami, and I have some information on who might be the "evil" you're searching for.'

Kaori, apparently interested, tells Chinami to come in and sit down. 'What info have you got?'

'You know Yurizono Hanabira? Some time ago, I was walking past Yurizono's house when I unintentionally overheard Yurizono talking over the phone.' Chinami tells Kaori what Hanabira said that night. 'If you don't believe it, go ask In Chi-kaku, the Student Council president of Nankyou Academy.'

'So this is the case huh.' Kaori says, looking crossed. 'Once I confirm this, I'll make her the No.1 suspect in my book.'

As Chinami leaves the room, she makes a sneer. 'Yurizono, you'll pay the price for winning over Riku Mu-un.'

…Well, even if Chinami didn't eavesdrop on Yurizono Hanabira's phone call, this day would come anyway. She just needed a piece of evidence directed to Hanabira.

[Riku Mu-un]

Today is a nice day. There aren't any courses until afternoon, so I'll head straight to Arashigaoka to look for Hanabira.

Our arranged meeting place is the garden outside the school building… But Hanabira isn't there. Well I'll try to call her. 'The subscriber you have dialled is busy.'

10 minutes have passed and Hanabira's mobile phone is still busy.

'Hanabira-! Hanabira-!' I shout while running outside the school building. 'Stop playing hide and go seek, Hanabira!'

I decide to head into the school building.

When I walk past the meeting room of the Invisible Storm, I am surprised to see Hanabira's name on the projected screen. '…What?' My head goes bang immediately.

I try to peek at the projected screen outside the room. 'No.1 "Evil" = Tsubaki Guren, votes = 43%, No.2 suspect = Yurizono Hanabira, votes = 39%…'

'…Something terrible must have happened! I must find her now… Wait no, it's probably not the right time to look for Hanabira, so I'd better head back. …No, Hanabira…'

As if my mind isn't messy enough, on arriving at Nankyou I am greeted with a 'warm welcome' from the Severance Jury members.

'Greetings, Riku Mu-un? You were the one shouting "Hanabira, Hanabira" in Arashigaoka this morning, right?'

…Someone must have heard me and reported this to the Severance Jury.

'So, why were you shouting a name that is now listed as the No.2 "evil" suspect of Arashigaoka Invisible Storm?'

-FLASHBACK-

[Narrator]

'Since then, Beatrice the bear and Lily lived in the forest. They may not live "happily ever after", but Beatrice promised to make Lily happy, and for Lily, that promise was the best gift for her. THE END.'

Riku Mu-un's father read the story on the drawing book found in Riku Mu-un's room, out loud, in front of his family members.

'…So this is the story you wrote, Riku Mu-un? Do you have any idea what you've written?'

'No dad, don't!'

The storybook was thrown into the fireplace, and went into flames.

'A human being and a bear living happily? Bears are the origin of evil, and you're writing a story of a human tainted by evil? Stay outside for an hour!'

[In Chi-kaku]

That was when I was 9, and my cousin Riku Mu-un was 8.

I had never seen Riku Mu-un's father got this furious in front of his family members. Mu-un's father was a much respected person, and I always admired him.

[Riku Mu-un]

…And it was probably then when In Chi-kaku started to hate bears.

But the fact is, Chi-kaku actually helped me with the drawings, though my father thought I drew that on my own. Looking back, Chi-kaku must have been scared of the consequences to ever consider bears not despicable, and that was probably why she started to consider hating bears the right thing to do.

Chi-kaku was a good student and a good cousin, and I admired her. And since then, some sort of feelings towards bears had been hidden in the bottom of my heart.

…That is, until someone appeared and gradually changed my life.

'Are you all right?'

'…What happened to me?' I was lying on the bed of a school infirmary.

'You were watering the white lilies in the school when you had a heat stroke.'

Standing in front of me was a girl named Yurizono Hanabira.

Soon, I became good friends with Hanabira.

Later on, when we were chatting one day, I told her about my father throwing my drawings into the fireplace. Hanabira stayed silent for a long time. Then:

'Mu-un, let me tell you a story I've heard.' She said in a poetic manner.

[Yurizono Hanabira]

-The Girl Who Dreamt of the Clouds- (Kumo wo Yumemita Shoujo)

Once upon a time there was a girl named Mu-un, just like you.

Her name meant 'to dream of the clouds'. But you know, this dream couldn't come true-or at least, this was what everyone said.

For one thing, the laws of chemistry claim that clouds are made of vapour and you can't even stand on them.

For another, people won't let you reach the clouds since you'll get one step closer to the source of evil, the other world beyond the wall.

And besides, what's the point of reaching the clouds anyway? There's nothing but other clouds, and there are a lot of things in the world that are more important than reaching the clouds, like learning how to be a good girl. If you spend time going to the clouds, you won't be able to do those more important things in life.

But in spite of what everybody said, the girl went above the clouds every day.

How?

Well, if this dream couldn't come true in reality, it could come true in one's dreams.

Every night, the girl would dream of going high above the ground, reaching the clouds. As she sat on one of the clouds, a fairy would come from the other side of the wall, and meet her. The girl and the fairy, both in each other's arms, would watch the shooting stars together.

So who is this fairy? She is actually a bear, named Garuno.

About 10 years ago, while the girl was playing, she got lost in a forest and couldn't find the way out. When she was crying, Garuno came and led her out of the forest.

The girl soon made friends with Garuno. But the girl's parents found out that the girl made very close friends with a bear, and the family moved away.

The girl and the bear were separated since. In reality, that is.

But both the girl and Garuno wanted to see each other again. One night, they both dreamed of the same dream- they were both standing in front of a goddess, called Kumaria.

'I'm the goddess of the dream world. The dream world is a place where you fulfill your wish, if this wish can't come true in reality. I can make you two meet each other every night in the dream world, but with one condition for each of you.'

She leaned down towards the girl. 'Mu-un, would you be a good girl in real life?'

The girl said yes.

Then Kumaria leaned down towards the bear. 'Garuno, would you be a good bear in real life?'

Garuno also agreed.

'From now on, this dream world belongs to you two. Kumaria will always be watching over you.' Kumaria said, and disappeared.

And since that day, every night, they would meet each other in their dreams.

Yes- even if reality is to separate the two, they could still find other ways to meet each other, as long as they don't lose hope.

[Riku Mu-un]

'Book ends, book ends.'

'Hmm, so these two could never see each other in reality?' I asked out of curiosity.

'Well, the story doesn't directly state this, so we don't know what will happen in the long term. But, the story tells us that we should not give up our dream. Reality may turn its back on your dream, but you shouldn't turn your back on your own dream.'

'… I got it!' I said joyfully. My little wish to let humans and bears live together happily was given an F- grade by my father. But this wasn't an evil wish after all! Why should I give up this wish just because they said bears were evil?

…That was what I thought back then. But there were 2 points I missed.

The first point was the other reason why Hanabira decided to tell me this story. Years later, after she revealed her secret to me and performed the 'yuri kuma' act with me for the first time, I recalled this story and understood why Hanabira told me not to give up my wish.

As for the second point, it was not until today did I finally realise that I was exactly facing this problem…

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

[Narrator]

Meanwhile, in one of Arashigaoka's storage rooms.

'Hanabira, are you really sure what you're doing?' One bear asks another bear. 'Is your love real or not? Are you going to back down on love?'

'Not backing down does not mean having to take immediate action. I'm looking for a chance to talk to her. But I can't talk to her if she goes around shouting like that.'

'Why not text message her? Even if some idiot used some software to keep your phone busy, I could still message her.'

'You're not clear of suspicion from the Invisible Storm either. Text messaging her at this time is like telling the Nankyou Severance Jury you're also involved, if the message happens to be spotted by any Severance Jury member.'

'Well, you have a point. If only I had been able to help you earlier! But remember, hiding from her like this is like telling her you've backed down. You can let her make her own decisions in the end, but don't let her lose hope in love. Love is based on trust, so prove yourself worthy of her trust.'

'Same as I think, Miyuki.' Hanabira says. She is still angered by the one who has kept her mobile phone busy. 'Who in the world could have done this?'

 **INTERLUDE THE REFORMATION ROOM**

[Riku Mu-un]

After my courses in the afternoon, led by In Chi-kaku, I am taken to a room in the school library along with a student from the Arts Department called Ou Rai.

'Mu-un, I'm going to introduce you to a professor from the Philosophy Department of Nankyou. The professor will come in any minute, so please wait here. In the meantime, why don't you read the books on these bookshelves? I'll be away for a while.' In Chi-kaku says, and leaves.

There sure are all sorts of books on these bookshelves.

I first take a look at the cover of a magazine. 'The "18-sal Sonyeo" group continues as an 8-member group! Newest single "Ah 18"!'

One of my friends is a 18-sal Sonyeo fan, and I get to know about the group from her. The group's MVs are all about girls being male-gaze attracting, and also expressing obedience ('Sunjong') towards their 'lovers' in the music videos, thus gaining the group the nickname 'Sunjong Sonyeo'. Whatever, I'm not that interested in those songs.

I fetch a book composed of many short stories, and start to read one of the stories.

The story is about a woman, whose family despised her. In order to get recognition, she became extremely devoted into her job, and eventually rose to the sales manager of a rather big company. However, her family still despised her. Once, she got into a huge quarrel with her husband and her son. Her son shouted out, 'You never care about me! All you care about are your sales figures!' The woman realised her fault. In the end she quitted her job, became a housewife, and finally got recognition from her family.

'…What exactly is this novel telling us?' I think after reading the story. The story is considerably well-written, but it seems as if the story tells us that for a woman, occupation and family cannot coexist. That is one hell of a 'good' theme!

Wait, so… I finally recall that Ou Rai was the 'defendant' in the first Severance Trial. …So, this is the 'reformation room' of the Severance Jury? And these books are probably picked on purpose as well?

The door opens. 'This is Prof. Ryou Hi-bon. Mr. Ryou, this is Riku Mu-un, a student from the Literature Department, and also my cousin.'

'It's my pleasure to meet you.' I say, not knowing if it's really going to be a pleasure to meet him.

Ou Rai says, 'Mr. Ryou, it has been a really good time and I've really learnt a lot from you. I guess I'm ready to end our curriculum, but could you recommend some books for me? Your philosophy courses were really enlightening.'

'If you would spend some time reading the book Rongo, you would have much better understanding of the ideal "social order" in the great philosopher's theory.'

…This is indeed, the reformation room of the Severance Jury, as it appears.

-FLASHBACK-

'Uh, Chi-kaku, why Nankyou instead of Keijou then? I've heard that the Philosophy Department of Keijou is the best in the country.'

'Well, how to answer this then, Mu-un… It's kind of a personal preference thing.'

[Narrator]

What In Chi-kaku actually was thinking about:

'The Philosophy Department of Keijou doesn't suit my taste. Everybody has his own opinion, so going there will only make me unsettled and distracted.'

-FLASHBACK ENDS-


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 SECOND TRIAL, PART 2**

[Yurizono Hanabira]

-FLASHBACK-

'Mu-un, let's go.'

I asked her to come to my place as usual, though I expected that she would not come.

'…No, sorry Hanabira, but there's something else I should do.'

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

… I just had a dream of what happened several years ago.

Back then, we made our choice and we expected that this day would come. We said that we wouldn't regret making this decision.

So what is it that I'm hesitating about now?

[Narrator]

There is a saying (or is there?): Hesitation kills the bear. Just 2 days afterwards…

'Let's search evil!'

Votes are cast. 'No.5 = Shirayuri Miyuki, No.4 = Morinaga Kurumi, No.3 = Takemiya Shin, No.2 = Tsubaki Guren, No.1 "evil" = Yurizono Hanabira, votes = 89%'

'In fact she's not just an entity of evil, she's a bear!' Yamayuri Chinami says on the stand. 'This was a photo I took last time. It was her in bear form, along with another bear, whom I didn't recognise.'

As you have probably guessed, Hanabira is eavesdropping on her at this moment.

'The Invisible Storm's main duty is to exclude the evil and turn them "invisible". But this case is rather different- it's our duty to capture Yurizono Hanabira, or shoot her down if necessary. Everyone clear? …By the way, I've told the Nankyou Severance Jury this piece of information.' Kawashima Kaori continues.

Meanwhile, let's take a look at what is going on in the so-called 'reformation room', when In Chi-kaku, and of course Prof. Ryou, have known that Yurizono Hanabira is a bear.

[Riku Mu-un]

So now apparently, Prof. Ryou is trying his best to persuade me to reconsider my choice.

'Mu-un, you should really think carefully. True, this is not the old ages when girls would be blamed for going out alone at night if they happened to get raped. But society needs a boundary- a boundary to restrict everyone's behaviour.' Prof. Ryou says.

'Society needs a boundary…' Somehow this saying sounds familiar, but why so… Oh I get it! Back when I was in high school, our now deceased history teacher, Mr. Shu, told us this:

There once actually was one place in the world where girls would be accused by part of the society if they happened to get raped when walking on the streets alone in the evening, as people would consider them 'indecent'. Back then society needed a boundary- a boundary to restrict the girls' behaviour, so that they could become men's possessions.

Those days are no more, but now society requires a 'boundary' once more. And what purpose does this 'boundary' serve then?

'So, I'll leave you here for a minute so that you can think it over.' The professor, noticing that I have been pondering, says, and leaves.

I start to think about some certain matter. A few minutes later, I take out a piece of paper, write something on it, then fold it up and put it in my pocket.

After that, I stare at the wall for a long time.

'Hanabira… I trust you.'

[Narrator]

Late in the afternoon, a Yurizono Hanabira full of hatred sneaks onto Chinami, preparing to ambush her.

'The time is right.' Hanabira says to herself, and pounces onto Chinami…

'CLINK!' A steel trap suddenly rises from the ground, cutting into Hanabira's flesh.

'Heh, you think you can outsmart me? I went this way on purpose just to lure you into this trap.' Chinami says with a familiar sneer.

'If one doesn't have the instinct to possess the one she loves, she doesn't even know what love is. You have been making the wrong decisions all the while. At this rate, your precious Mu-un would have already given up on love. Adieu!'

Just as Chinami turns back she is struck by a bear paw.

'Take this, you bitch!'

Miyuki gives Chinami 3 good strikes, paralyzing her. As Miyuki is about to rescue Hanabira, 'wait, if Chinami is this cunning, there must be another bear trap somewhere.' She pushes Chinami forward to minesweep the area, and as expected, Chinami is caught in another trap she placed herself.

'Hanabira, you OK?' Miyuki quickly releases the trap trapping Hanabira.

'I'm… OK, I guess. I can still fight, in case something happens.'

'In fact, I'm URGING you to fight. Riku Mu-un could be tried by the Nankyou Severance Jury at any time now.'

'Indeed, I know that In Chi-kaku too well. Let's go now!' Hanabira, not even recovering, heads toward Nankyou, pulling Miyuki along.

[In Chi-kaku]

'I never thought evil was this close.' I say to myself. …What's this feel of déjà vu?

'I never thought that Yurizono Hanabira has been cheating me all the while. What kind of friends have I been making with? I've been close friends with the source of evil all the while and I haven't even noticed.'

'…Well, leave those things about Yurizono to Arashigaoka. Our first priority is to expel evil from our academy. Even when the subject is my cousin, justice must be served.' I head to the stand on the stage.

You may ask, do I feel guilty for putting Riku Mu-un on the trial?

The answer is no, because I'm doing the righteous thing. The fact is, Riku Mu-un has been uncooperative ever since she was taken to the reformation room. In Prof. Ryou's words, she is 'unbelievably stubborn'.

…By the way, as I've found earlier, the #yamibo300 channel is one online chatroom solely dedicated to yuri kuma. I never thought Riku Mu-un is this degenerated.

[Narrator]

Somewhere in the dark:

'You sure this is the way to the door to the stage, Miyuki?'

'I've been here before. Keep detecting bear traps.'

'...It appears they aren't experienced. No bear trap detected, and we've already reached the door.'

[In Chi-kaku]

'Now, we're facing a greater evil than last time.' The second trial's opening speech is still given by me. 'Source of evil must be excluded from us.'

'Source of great evil must be excluded!' Severance Jury members chorus the slogan.

'This is the second Severance Trial. Now, the subject is going to make her statement.'

'RIKU MU-UN!' Suddenly a figure, with blood on her body, appears from the left side of the stage.

'I LOVE YOU!'

It was the source of evil, Yurizono!

'Yurizono-sama, don't head any closer! There are bear traps on the stage!' Riku Mu-un shouts while running towards Yurizono.

Unlike Arashigaoka, Nankyou Academy bans students from bringing guns in the campus. If it was Arashigaoka, one bullet would make Yurizono history! …And now the auditorium is in chaos.

This is in fact my fault. I put bear traps on the stage and near the front door earlier, but I didn't put bear traps on the way to the back door.

'Yurizono-sama, I'm so glad you're back. And you give me the courage to finally say this. Holy Severance Jury saints, I am the person of type C you are looking for!' With these words, Yurizono and Riku Mu-un leave the stage.

In the ear-piercing alarms of the entire city, I, along with other Severance Jury members equipped with guns, chase Yurizono and Riku Mu-un down. When we finally reach that great wall separating the two worlds, Yurizono and Riku, along with another bear, have already got to the other side.

We go back in vain. Other members, looking angered, start discussing.

'Well, we've reached our aim anyway as she's now out of here.'

'We'll give her a type C verdict anyhow!'

'Hear hear!'

*Incoming mail* *Incoming mail*

My mobile phone rings. 'Hello?'

'You didn't listen to my advice, In Chi-kaku.' It's Yurizono's voice.

'Well, whose fault is it then?' I reply.

'Come to the Wall of Severance.'

'What? Why do I have to listen to the source of evil?'

'Do as you please then.' Yurizono hangs up the phone.

[Yurizono Hanabira]

'If you don't come, go figure.'

[In Chi-kaku]

In the end, I head to the Wall of Severance with a gun. 'So, what are you going to tell me?'

'I am going to tell you, about you.' Yurizono replies. 'I always wanted to help you, but I always ended up in vain. The fact is, you know nothing well. First, you don't know what love is, as you haven't experienced love. And second, you don't even know yourself well.'

'When Riku Mu-un's drawings were thrown into the fireplace, you started to consider hating bears the righteous thing to do.'

'Your ideas have always been extreme since then, and you get great satisfaction when your ideas are approved- you are always seeking the "right" things to do. If I'm not mistaken, you became the Student Council president by expressing hate towards bears to please the school teachers. As you were approved by the teachers, your morbid hatred towards bears grew even more. Such was the case with your speech about bears to the academy students too-by just one example of a bear guilty of attacking humans, you declared the entire bear race guilty.'

I can't stand anymore. 'Shut up! Morbid? The "yuri kuma" acts are the real morbid acts!'

'You say they're morbid, but do you really think so from the bottom of your heart?'

Before I have time to reply, Yurizono starts making noises like the sound of licking honey. 'I just got a pot of honey from Mu-un. This is nectar! Mu-un's nectar is so sweet!'

I cover my ears and run away from the Wall of Severance as quickly as possible.

After such an exhausting day, I am about to take a shower. I take off my clothes and look at myself in the mirror…

…What is this? Why is there honey on my body?

…

…This could not be…?!


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 'WAGA SHI NO ON'**

[Riku Mu-un]

'Where are we going, Hanabira?'

'We're heading for a shelter in the bear world for now. But we can't stay there for long, or we may be spotted by other bears. In the long term, we're still going to return to the human world, but far from where you lived.' Hanabira says while running, holding my hand.

Back in the auditorium, I noticed that several parts of Hanabira's body were bleeding, but she said nothing and just ran with me. Hanabira was not seriously hurt though. What was seriously hurt was my heart. Just because I hesitated to do anything, she suffered this…

In the shelter, after Miyuki and I treated Hanabira's wounds. Miyuki said she didn't want to overhear our talk, and went out of the shelter.

'Mu-un, do you regret leaving everyone else you know, just for the sake of me?'

We stay silent for a long time.

'It's not that I wanted to leave them. But back then, if I chose to be obedient, I would lose you… probably forever.' I start to cry. Hanabira takes me in her arms, and keeps kissing me on the forehead.

'Do you hate In Chi-kaku then, Mu-un?'

'Of course I do! Any words like "I don't hate her" are blatant lies. But it doesn't mean I wanted to leave her. …I still love her as her cousin. But I hate her because she considers her principles Rule 101 to obey, valuing them higher than her cousin. That's the only problem with her, but the one problem that makes her cousin hate her.'

'I fully understand what you mean. You hate her this much, because you love her. "We had liked you from the very start… and had hated you from the very start. We wanted to be true friends with you, but there was this "boundary" separating us…" This is a saying I heard from another forsaken bear.'

Hanabira takes a short break, and continues, 'I took a psychology course in Arashigaoka before, and I can probably explain In's behaviour. Usually it's one of two cases: Either that she has a strong belief that drives her, or that she has been used to oppressing her own self. For In, it turns out to be the latter case- Her thoughts of being "righteous" and getting approval conquer her desire to be herself. But that's when she actually realises she's facing the choice between being righteous and being herself. Do you know why she came to the Wall of Severance at that time? Because she didn't realise she was facing this choice, and she chose to be herself. But once I started talking about her, she chose to be "righteous" again.'

As Hanabira is talking, she gets tearful too. Seeing her get tearful, I cry out loudly in her arms.

A long while later, when our moods recover. 'That Kumaria was a great cheater.' I say to Hanabira.

'Huh, after 6 years you still remember the story I told you that day?'

'How could I forget that story my love told me and saved my dream? But I'm curious, where did you know this story?'

'It's a fairy tale I heard from a much older "forsaken bear" called Konno Sayuri. … I'm confused. You said the story saved your dream, but why did you say Kumaria was a great cheater?'

'Back then I was rather young, so I didn't grasp all the information in this story. I grasped the good part of it though: One must certainly have a dream as long as the dream is a good one, even if reality turns its back on it.'

Hanabira nods.

'I have a dream, good. Reality turns its back on my dream, so how do I deal with my dream? I don't give up my dream, good. But the problem starts right here. How do I deal with reality then?' I continue. 'It seems as if Kumaria tells us that dream is dream, reality is reality, so do not do what you dream of in reality. In other words, you can dream, but you must not fulfill your dream. Is it not?'

Hanabira suddenly realises the problem behind this story. 'Oh no, I didn't realise it back then. …I'm sorry, Mu-un.'

'You were doing a good thing after all.' I reply. 'And in fact, by saving me, you clearly proved that you weren't doing what Kumaria wanted you to do.'

'In the "reformation" period, that Prof. Ryou actually inspired me a lot, although he didn't succeed in persuading me, hah. I had been thinking about this problem back then, and I became determined: I would not give in to reality. Even if you were not to come to the trial, I would not give up easily.' I add.

Hanabira pins me to the ground on the spot, and we start kissing.

'Say Mu-un, which form do you prefer me to be in?'

'You mean, when we do yuri kuma?'

'Um-hmm.'

'Both are lovely enough, my love.'

[Yurizono Hanabira]

*gasp*… It's over. I chose to be in the human form in the end.

Mu-un lies on the ground. Hmm, a piece of paper has fallen out of her clothes beside her.

'Hmm, this is?'

'Something I wrote when I was in the reformation room. If you're interested, you can read it. I feel sleepy now…'

'I feel sleepy too. Have a good dream, Mu-un.' I kiss her good night. After putting the piece of paper in a drawer, we both fall asleep.

-FLASHBACK-

'Mu-un, let's go.'

I asked her to come to my place as usual, though I expected that she would not come.

'…No, sorry Hanabira, but there's something else I should do.'

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

…Why did I dream of that scene again?

…Maybe I was still too afraid of losing her.

But at least, I have nothing to hesitate about now. And now after all these events, I come to apprehend that:

Indeed, as a forsaken bear I've chosen this way of living, and I do not regret it.

But two days ago, when reality did hit me in the face, the question 'is it really good and worthwhile for Riku Mu-un to start a new life' hit me in the face too. That was why I was hesitating by then.

Now, in the end, time has proven that we can eventually be happy about what we've chosen.

-FLASHBACK-

[Riku Mu-un]

In the campus of Kounei High School…

'Mu-un, let's go.'

But I couldn't make a positive reply.

'…No, sorry Hanabira, but there's something else I should do.' I made up an excuse and left.

Ever since last night when Hanabira revealed her secret to me, my thoughts had been in a complete mess.

This was not helped by what happened several days before...

'The Wall of Severance was built in 214 BC by the emperor… Riku Mu-un?' Our history teacher, Mr. Shu, looked at me, telling me to concentrate. He must have found that I was not as enthusiastic as usual. Everyone giggled as I was accidentally awarded the title of an emperor.

I was having a hard time concentrating on today's history class, which was unusual as I usually found history lessons to be most enjoyable. Mr. Shu appeared as a rather eccentric but interesting man, and always liked to talk about all sorts of historical tales in class.

'OK, let's talk about something else. The Wall of Severance was first built in 214 BC, but it was not until recent years when it was greatly heightened.' Mr. Shu continued.

'At first, the heightening of the Wall was conducted by the Danzetsu Court, but had received increasing opposition by anti-severance activists over time. The Danzetsu Court considered those activists a hazard, yet they had to make a skin-deep commitment at least. Later, the Danzetsu Court claimed that they would not heighten the Wall anymore. Now you may ask, who's conducting the construction of the Wall now? Actually, the Danzetsu Court has secretly made the construction of the Wall an investment. Whoever invests more in it even wins more seats in the Yuri Parliament.'

I was not surprised by Mr. Shu's courage to say this in class. But I had always been curious of his motive.

After class, I followed Mr. Shu out of the classroom. 'Mr. Shu?' I called out to him.

'What is it, Riku Mu-un?'

I stood silent for a while, and asked him, 'Could we talk about something in private?'

We went inside the gymnasium.

'Mr. Shu, how did you… say that in class?' I couldn't find the appropriate wording myself, and ended up saying broken language.

But Mr. Shu understood what I meant. 'You mean, why did I have all the courage to say all these in public?'

I nodded.

'…It has to do with my past, which I normally don't want to talk about. But I see that you're asking this question for a reason. If you can learn something from it, it's worth talking about.'

Mr. Shu was born in a traditional family. By traditional he meant, even the 'Dansonjohi' (male superior to female) rules applied to some extent. As an example, his sister, a year younger than him, was found reading a book she bought, and was scolded for buying it with her savings.

Though his sister tried harder to study, it was Mr. Shu who entered a prestigious university, while his sister failed the entrance exam and later found a job. Though he was on good terms with his sister, it was all these experiences that made Mr. Shu feel some sort of superiority in his heart.

Once, Mr. Shu found a book in his sister's room, and recognised it as a Yuri Kuma novel. He was bothered by the fact that his sister was into Yuri Kuma, and informed of his parents about it.

'Why did I recognise it as a Yuri Kuma novel at once? Because I myself owned this book! In fact when I was younger, I was interested in Yuri Kuma. But why was I bothered by the fact that my sister was into it? We'll talk about it later.'

After that, Mr. Shu hadn't seen his sister for some time. It was not until he saw the news in a newspaper that he finally knew what had happened. His sister was forcibly sent to a Yuri Kuma treatment centre, where she was tortured and was dying by the time that she was found. Although Mr. Shu spent great efforts to take care of his sister later, she eventually passed away.

'For a long time, I've been overridden with guilt, and have been thinking why it came to this.' 'First, why was I bothered by the fact that my sister was into Yuri Kuma? Because I had very naive points of view by then - when it came to more realistic issues, I hated the fact that if a girl was into Yuri Kuma, then she would never come to fall in love with a man; furthermore, if more girls were into Yuri Kuma, then more males would not find their companions. I was subconsciously viewing females as resources rather than independent people.'

'Second, is there anything I could do so that such tragedies won't happen to other people? This question was what led me to devoting myself into education. People are not born to appreciate other people's feelings or ways of living. An inclusive environment can only be reached via education, and I'm glad that the environment in this high school is indeed changing.'

...Well ironically, later it appeared that what I really took by heart was the consenquences of being into Yuri Kuma.

But the story hasn't ended yet.

A month later, we were shocked to know that Mr. Shu got cancer and was lacking money to cure his disease.

I immediately started a fundraising project with several of my peers, and Hanabira as well.

But we were rewarded with all the comments online,

'May Mr. Shu be overcome by cancer!'

In the end, we didn't receive enough funds, and Mr. Shu's conditions deteriorated (although he had always been conscious).

Once, I went to visit Mr. Shu.

'Hello, Riku Mu-un. Thank you for visiting me.'

'Good afternoon, Mr. Shu. They said that your condition is now rather stable.'

'Stably declining, you mean. No need for white lies. I'm a dying man and I can feel it. I'm grateful for your fundraising project, thank you.'

Don't mention that fundraising project in front of me...! (*sniffle*)

'What is it, Mu-un? Is it because of all the comments?'

... So he did know all the comments exulting over his disease?

'If I haven't taken all the flaming comments seriously, why do you have to, Riku Mu-un? What we should care about is that my work is not done yet, and our society is obviously far from an all-embracing one.'

'Take this piece of advice in heart, Mu-un. The meaning of living is not simply to be approved by others. Of course, we can't completely ignore what others think of us; that's self-deceiving. But if we are indeed, in a meaningful way, pursuing something that we cherish, we should have the courage to face any hostile environment.'

'Now watching over this world of sin,

I await the day when the flower[lily] petals purify this land...'

(Original Kanshi:

「今從(よ)り 蝶(てふ)と化(くゎ)して 高く飛び去り

Ima yori tehu to kwa site takaku tobisari

長へに願はくは 人間(じんかん) 花(ゆり) 盛んに開かんことを…

Nagaheni negahakuha zinkan yuri sakan ni hirakankoto wo...」)

Mr. Shu passed away soon.

After his funeral, I walked back to my residence along with Hanabira.

'I've changed my mind, Hanabira. It was Mr. Shu who taught me to cherish and protect my way to live.'

'May you rest in peace, Mr. Shu...' I looked back, and murmured.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

...I had a dream of what happened several years ago.

Hanabira said that she always had this dream recently. I hope that she doesn't dream of it tonight again.

[Yurizono Hanabira]

Many days have passed since then.

The other day, in my room in the shelter. I am sorting out my room when I find Riku Mu-un's piece of paper she wrote earlier.

'…What's written on it anyway?' I read out the words on the paper in my mind.

'When facing the dream-reality problem, some turn their dreams' backs, but not their own backs, on reality- i.e. separate their dreams from reality, as what great Kumaria-sama tells them to do. We can name this type of people Class S- S stands for both "Sunjong" (obedience) and "Sowon" (wish).' Eh, I didn't know Mu-un knew some Korean words?

'Class S is not the worst type though- There exist some people who kill off their own dreams when reality rejects them.'

'Some others though, turn their own backs on reality in order to fulfill their dreams.'

Some words are written in the lower right corner of the piece of paper. 'Should I turn my own back on reality after all that has happened, Mr. Shu?'

Mr. Shu... Riku Mu-un's history teacher in high school. He had been a professor at Nankyou Academy, but during that period he had been attacked by other teachers and school officials, and the attacking even lasted after he left Nankyou.

When she was writing this, Mu-un was definitely in a real dilemma on whether to live our own ways but to be spit on by people.

The events that day flash in my mind.

'RIKU MU-UN! I LOVE YOU!'

And in the city's siren, we were chased by the Severance Jury members.

…Why did we have to be spit on, if we wanted to live our own lives?

Both of us were forsaken just because we were against what 'reality' required us to do.

There should be a fourth category here.

'The last type of people: Those who have the courage to face reality and try to change reality, so that their dreams could be approved.' I write on the piece of paper.

At this moment I start to think.

Would this event change other people's views on 'yuri kuma'?

Assume that: If I were to write a story, I would surely have written an ending that other people would undergo subtle changes for the good because of this. But sadly, these are likely wild wishes.

I remember an assignment given to me about a particular case about net addiction: Individuals who were simply not obedient were sent to net addiction treatment centres, and were then tortured. When some of them escaped, other people thought they were 'abominable' and people's perceptions on net addiction worsened. These were all because people failed to UNDERSTAND net addiction.

And so is the case here. People fail to understand yuri kuma - in fact they never even TRY to understand yuri kuma.

In their point of view, we are just creatures that roar like 'Gau Gau!' and attack humans as we want, following only the 'bears' instincts'. How could any normal human being come to like them?

And those who are into yuri kuma are viewed in the same way as those who commit crimes or commit suicide are viewed. Thus, what we do to defend ourselves would be interpreted as 'abominable', and thus people's perceptions on yuri kuma would likely worsen too...?

This is when I come to realise why Mr. Shu had chosen to devote himself to education.

Only when other people have better perceptions of yuri kuma can we pursue our dreams without being spit on.

Mr. Shu was trying to change reality so that other people's dreams could be approved.

As for me? It was our dreams who were at stake, yet what I did was only saving Mu-un. Yuri kuma is still being hated as always.

'Sigh. I don't think I have the ability to change reality. But at least I can save you, Mu-un.' I glance at Riku Mu-un, who is still asleep. 'If only I can change and help more people, especially those who were closest to me…'

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. 'Hanabira, open the door if you are in the mood of listening to this.' It's Miyuki.

'What's up?' I open the door.

'Do you know what happened in Nankyou?' Miyuki tells me what she knows.

'…WHAT?!'


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 THIRD TRIAL**

[?]

'I'll be back to haunt you.'

[In Chi-kaku]

For a week, Nankyou Academy stayed peaceful. But such wasn't the case with my life.

In an attempt to find out what was happening to me, I rewatched videos about 'yuri kuma acts' filmed before. Whenever I watched these videos, a white lily would grow from my chest, and nectar flowed from it. Upon finally confirming what was going on with me, I was horrified.

'I never thought evil was this close…'

At that moment, a lot of events flashed in my mind. I recalled the scene when Riku Mu-un's drawing book was thrown into the fireplace, the scene when I secretly informed the teachers of some of my classmates who had shown affection to bears, and got very strange pleasure in my heart, etc…

…And now I have no way but to do this.

'What's up, In-senpai?'

'Uh, En-nou, I am really exhausted from the last trial. I don't think I'm really capable of being the chairperson, and plus I have a lot of work in the Student Council. I'd like to ask if you would take the chairperson's place of the Severance Jury.'

'If you're too tired, you do need some rest, In-senpai. But I may still have to ask you to take part in our investigations at times. Is it OK?'

'This is fine.'

[Shou En-nou]

…Strange. In-senpai had been enthusiastic since the beginning. Seems as if something has happened to her?

[In Chi-kaku]

In spite of all that has happened, I continue to help the Severance Jury process its affairs. However, as I constantly avoid taking part in the investigations, some members in the Severance Jury start to get suspicious. I have to think of a way.

I post on the #danzetsu channel asking about medicine that can oppress one's desire for yuri kuma acts temporarily, saying that somebody under 'reformation' needs it.

Saki (PM): 'Why not try out the DeKuma drugs?'

I think I have seen this drug being advertised at some local TV channel. The medical centre is quite near here.

YuriSaibanchou (PM-ing with Saki): 'How does this drug work?'

Saki: 'According to the DeKuma official site, DeKuma is a kind of drug that temporarily oppresses a person's desire for "yuri kuma" acts. The side effects though: When the drug's effect wears off, the person desires "yuri kuma" even stronger, unless this desire is fulfilled. So the side effects won't matter much if she follows the instructions.'

I look up the DeKuma official site, and it basically says the same thing. This should be what I'm looking for.

The other day.

'Is this the DeKuma medical centre?'

'Yes?'

'Please help my sister, she is reluctant to come.'

With this as an excuse, I obtain the DeKuma drugs from the medical centre.

[?]

'As I thought, it's In. The sister thing is just a lie, so obviously it's In herself who needs this drug.'

[In Chi-kaku]

I start to take part in those investigations again. Every time, I secretly take DeKuma drugs with me so that I could concentrate on observing. I take DeKuma pills before I carry on investigations, and make sure the pills' effect, which lasts 2 hours, doesn't wear off before the investigations end.

The drugs do work. However, I've never got to make up my mind to 'fufill my desire for yuri kuma'. I simply think that doing this is too sinful…

-FLASHBACK-

[Yurigasaki Hachimitsu]

'*gasp*, *gasp*…' I recovered to find that I was lying at the foot of a hill, wounded seriously.

But I was not dead.

All that I remembered was the forsaken bears trying to execute me.

'First I was forsaken by the majority of the bears. And then I was even forsaken by the "forsaken bears". Humph! I have my own ways to live. I will live on, no matter how dirty they may call me. …Yurizono and In, I will take my revenge someday.'

And what a coincidence it was - Earlier, I joined the #danzetsu channel so that I could know what was going on in the human world and avoid being spotted, but I never imagined that YuriSaibanchou in the channel was In. As she told the channel members her experiences, it became more and more clear.

And finally I got the chance to take my revenge on In Chi-kaku. I lured her into going to the DeKuma medical centre.

That day, as she went out of the medical centre, I thought about following and killing her. But just as I was following her, I suddenly came up with a splendid plan.

…Come to think of it, I passed over one detail when I was talking to In: If this desire is not fulfilled, the side effect would slowly accumulate and would become permanent.

Heh, heh, heh…

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

[In Chi-kaku]

*Incoming mail*

'Hello?'

'In-senpai, we suspect that a bear is not far away from your house. Our mission this time is to hunt the bear down. Get a gun and we'll meet you outside your house.

'Roger, I'll come immediately.'

Outside my house, I meet Shou En-nou and Ou Rai, who joined the Severance Jury earlier.

'In-senpai, this bear is suspected to be aggressive but still cunning. It appears the bear is hunger for nectar. Let's go searching.'

2 hours later. Somehow, we've completely forgotten the time.

'Any traces here?'

'This trail of footprints apparently leads to a dead end.'

'The bear has been tricking us all the while, but what's the bear up to?' Shou complains.

'I hear a noise somewhere. What's that sound? Sounds like licking!'

'Over there!'

We rush there to find… a recorder playing a cassette.

'We've been tricked again.'

'Stop this licking sound, I can't stand this.' I walk quickly towards the recorder and turn it off, then I walk back towards the other two.

But before I have time to realise what is going on…

'Delicious nectar!'

Someone drags me into an alley, and removes the gun from my hand.

'After them!' Shou and Ou Rai run after me at once.

The one dragging me is a bear who looks familiar… Wait, isn't the bear Yurigasaki Hachimitsu? But isn't she dead already?!

'Watch out, In!'

BANG!

Shou catches up with us, and shoots Yurigasaki down. I am unhurt (I guess), but my clothes are torn by the bear.

'Senpai, you all right?' Shou asks, kneeling down in front of me, preparing to check if I'm hurt. '…Wait. What's this on your body? …What's going on?! A white lily is growing from her body!'

With these words, Shou and Ou Rai pin me down to the ground and search my body.

'What are these… Aren't these the DeKuma drugs?'

…Now everything is blown.

2 months ago, I was the chairperson of the Nankyou Severance Jury. I never thought that 2 months later, I would become the defendant, tried by the Severance Jury I set up myself.

9 o'clock a.m.

'Let the judgment begin!' Shou En-nou says, and puts her finger on the B button preparing to press it.

The votes are cast; the figures grow and come to a stop.

'A total of 110 members haven't cast their votes.'

But the figures refuse to grow.

'... And a total of 108 people haven't made their votes.' Shou En-nou announces the results. 'The tentative verdict: In Chi-kaku is defined as type B!'

One of the Severance Jury members stands up on the spot, yelling, 'exactly which idiots voted for type B or type A?!'

'In Chi-kaku was trying to oppress her desire, which means she can be reformed! You forgot the DeKuma drugs?'

'No I did not forget the DeKuma drugs! She was cheating everyone, including herself! Besides, if you think she can be reformed, think of a way then!'

The auditorium goes into chaos, and so do my thoughts.

'I've now become the "evil" that is hated by everyone? The "evil" that is spit on by me 2 months ago?'

Soon after the trial, I lose my position of the Student Council president as well. After hearing this news, my parents phone me from the northeastern part of the country, telling me that once I graduate, they will let me take the You Ei-shin electric shock therapy to cure my 'disease'. And during this period after the trial, I have been constantly bullied by the Severance Jury members.

It is not until after these things happened all of a sudden, when I start to recollect all the past events, and seriously think why they finally lead to this.

All I got before was approval instead of love, and now even approval has become a fantasy for me.

So what makes it worth it for me to combat Yuri Kuma?

Because if nobody combats Yuri Kuma, our world would be tainted by evil.

[Narrator]

In is actually wrong. She thinks she would be seriously thinking about everything, but she still daren't question her 'belief' that has driven her since young. That's how history works, in fact.

So let me do the serious thinking for her.

In's so-called 'belief' is a foreign idea that has occupied In's mind since a long time ago.

It's never 'rooted' in her mind, but it's occupied In's mind for so long that In has already considered it her belief.

You may think that such 'belief' is on the verge of collapsing, but what's more likely to happen is that in her self-denial, she might let her 'belief' grow even stronger.

Unless there is an effective way to challenge this 'belief'.

[In Chi-kaku]

One evening, I am walking towards my residence, while three street thugs start to follow me.

'What is it this time?' I don't feel surprised. The thugs must have been hired by some of the Severance Jury members who hate me for 'cheating them all the while', or some others who hate me for running the Severance Jury.

'Heh, you've got used to it already, Miss In.' One of them says. 'Why don't we turn you into an ultra masochist, eh?'

'Yeah, show us what yuri kuma is like, pretty little miss!'

The thugs drag me into a corner.

'Enjoy yourself.' The thugs take out a recorder and play a cassette. 'Someone "found" this in the meeting room of the Severance Jury, and wanted us to present this to you as a gift.'

It's the exact cassette we found in that investigation.

'She's cute, that white lily on her chest is blooming!'

'You're cooperative. In this case, we'll be easy on you today and won't strip you.'

It's not that I'm 'cooperative' - Even when I'm fully aware that I'm being humiliated, I'm already numbed. All I know is that honey is all over my body and is leaking onto the ground.

SHOCK! KUMA SHOCK!

All of a sudden, the thugs are knocked to the ground.

In the dark, I see a figure hit the thugs on their heads with her bear paw, and the thugs all lie unconscious on the ground.

The figure turns into human form and runs towards me. 'Lucky to have nobody here who can sound the bear alarm.' It is Yurizono Hanabira.

'Leave me alone Yurizono.' I utter.

'Your trial was because of us, so we have to make it up.' Yurizono says quickly.

'Because of you?'

'Back then, we "forsaken bears" decided to execute Hachimitsu. But she was not dead and was back to cause more trouble.'

'We heard from other forsaken bears that you were tried. Some bears started to celebrate upon hearing this, but they knew nothing. I, on the other hand, tried everything to bypass the Wall of Severance, but it was not until today than I finally arrived. Anything could happen to you at this moment.' Yurizono continues.

'Why… did you help me? You don't need to rescue me. I'm not worthy of being your friend.'

'There must be someone to accept you. Believe it or not, even if I didn't want to rescue you, Mu-un would have made me. Now just shut up, you didn't even notice that you're hurt, see here?'

Embarrassment didn't strike me when I was being humiliated. But now when tears start to fall down my face, what occupies my mind is 'is this too embarrassing?' And I subconsciously try hard to stop my tears from falling out of my eyes by blinking rapidly.

'If you want to cry, just cry out. …By blinking your eyes like this, you are showing me that you've always been very sensitive to what others feel about you. But why? You were who everyone admired back then.'

'… You know why, Hanabira. When I was young, I learnt that showing one's affection towards bears means she would be spit on by other people. The only thing I could do was to kill my own desire and exchange it for others' approval. Other people's approval was what I had been living onto.' I have a lump in my throat, but I still manage to not cry out.


	7. Finale

**FINALE REUNION, AND PARTING**

[In Chi-kaku]

'So now, you have to face this choice. Where do you decide to stay?' After treating my wounds and arriving at a spot far away from the city, Hanabira asks me. 'Because of your identity, forsaken bears wouldn't let you stay in our shelter. True they know nothing, but they have the power to have you exiled. In the future though, Mu-un and I, and probably another bear called Miyuki too, are still going to seek a place in the human world to live, but far from here of course.'

'…Just leave me here. Owing to you, those people would think before performing this on me like this evening, I suppose. …It's my duty to face the aftermath of this, after all.' Sure, violence can't solve these problems once and for all, but at least it works as a desperate measure.

'Are you going to join us in the future, then?'

'…I don't know if I can accept your way of living. But even if I can, I… I can not face her.'

'Mu-un?'

'…Yes.'

'…It's up to you to decide. But whatever your choice is, we will meet again.'

Hanabira is about to leave.

'H-Hanabira…' I call out to her. 'Tell Mu-un that I'm truly sorry.'

On hearing this, Hanabira smiles.

'Before I left our shelter, Mu-un actually said this, "If she ever makes up her mind to say sorry, give her a nice bear hug." Come, Chi-kaku.'

I stand still for a minute, and then I walk with trembling legs towards Hanabira. When I get in front of her, I suddenly can't control my legs and almost kneel down.

'Mu-un would hate you of course, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you as a cousin anymore. And after all that has happened, I would still treat you as one of my closest friends. That's the reason why I am here tonight.'

Her words finally break my Maginot Line of my sentiments, and I start to cry like a child.

The Yuri Kuma Arashi comes and goes.

The Wall of Severance is still here as always.

'Yuri kuma' is still being hated as always, too.

But some people have been changed.

If these changes accumulate for the good, the 2 worlds may unite as one someday.

As for me, In Chi-kaku, since then I have been living rather peacefully, albeit lonely, in the aftermath of the Yuri Kuma Arashi.

Until one day.

I arrive at the place Hanabira told me. I stand in front of the door for a long time, having no courage to ever knock on the door.

Then, a voice comes from the other side of the door.

'Welcome back… In Chi-kaku.'

-FIN-


	8. EX Chapter

**EX. CHAPTER THE GIRL WHO DREAMT OF THE CLOUDS, CONT.**

[In Chi-kaku]

My name is In Chi-kaku.

Eventually I didn't have the courage to completely reject my mirage that had haunted me in the past.

Does this sound anti-climatic?

People always expect endings like, 'and they lived happily ever after' or sort of- but such kind of endings are, in reality, merely the beginning of the true test of their decisions.

Like the case with Mu-un and Hanabira.

(In Chi-kaku looks at the manga sketch Mu-un gave her.)

-ONE MONTH AGO...-

'Welcome back… In Chi-kaku.'

Mu-un slowly opened the door to greet me, and stood there trying to force back her tears.

'You still care too much about what other people think about you, Chi-kaku.'

What Mu-un said was self-explanatory to me.

For all sorts of reasons, we never got to reunite once again for a long time. It was mostly because of me, giving up all the chances to see her in order not to make other people speak ill of me, and partly out of fear to ever face her.

'Come inside.' Before I could think of any words to express my regrets, she led me inside.

'She wasn't trying to blame you, Chi-kaku.' Hanabira said. 'To live a life ignoring the others is too idealistic.'

...Something seemed wrong. This didn't sound like the Yurizono Hanabira I knew.

'Hanabira, don't tell me that you're ...'

'Regretting my decision? No, I'm not. I love her, and that's enough.'

Ah, that was the Hanabira I knew. But still, I knew that something must have happened to them during the years.

'So... what happened?'

These days weren't easy for them. The fact that they had left all those people around them was a psychological burden to them, and they had to face more pressure when they first settled down.

Back at one point, even the relationship between the two was facing a crisis.

Once, Hanabira came back late in a terrible mood and slammed the door shut with a loud noise, wakening Mu-un up.

'What in the world are you doing?!'

'...' No reply. Hanabira just sat down on her bed.

'You know what, I'm through with this. You never talk to me about what happened but instead just vent your temper on everything. What is wrong with you, Hanabira?'

Soon the two started to quarrel furiously. In the end:

'If you still won't change, fine then!' Mu-un ran out of the door.

'As you please!' Replied Hanabira.

As everyone would expect - a mere 2 minutes later, downstairs. Mu-un was waiting for Hanabira, who rushed downstairs right at the moment. The two quietly went back home.

'These ridiculous quarrels happened frequently back then.

I was trying to establish myself as a reliable, protective figure, so I had a lot of work on my shoulders, and seldom shared my unpleasant experiences with Mu-un. But even my subconscious rejected my actions, and that was why I got such foul temper. What's more, I failed to understand that my beloved one didn't want me as just a protective figure - she wanted us to be both happy, and to bear our responsibilities together.'

Now that the two's identities were no longer unknown to the public, the two were still, from time to time, poked fun at with sarcastic remarks like, 'A waste of resources! Why doesn't such a pretty girl marry a prince charming?' Most these comments were ignorable, but remarks like 'idiots who would leave their own family members are unworthy of getting along with' often hit home.

'But if we are indeed, in a meaningful way, pursuing something that we cherish, we should have the courage to face any hostile environment.' This was Mr. Shu's words. However, people always said that the two's way of living was the result of a naive act of impulse, and found it unreasonable that the two could still live without regretting their decisions.

What did the two think about their way of living then...?

...Later on, we dropped this serious topic and talked about some other light-hearted topics, like the recent 'Yamibo Yuri Kuma Get-together' Hanabira and Mu-un attended. Indeed, there always were people who could understand them.

And then it was time to leave.

'Chi-kaku, what about afterwards?' Mu-un asked me.

'...I don't know. In Nankyou, events like exclusions are still being held, unlike here where they're prohibited. If people know that I've come to meet you, I'm undone.'

'...' Mu-un stood there in silence.

'...Chi-kaku, this is Mu-un's manga sketch she drew for the Yamibo Yuri Kuma Get-together. She hopes you can take the time to read it someday.'

[Yurizono Hanabira]

In had left. I closed the door... and I hear a thud right beside me.

Mu-un fell down to the floor, and started crying in an unimaginable voice.

She desperately wanted In to come, but on the other hand she understood that In was, just like us, being entangled with her life, and had to let her leave.

-THE PRESENT-

[In Chi-kaku]

So, I haven't taken the time to read her manga sketch yet. I should spend some time reading it now.

It is entitled The Girl Who Dreamt of the Clouds (Kumo wo Yumemita Shoujo). If I remember correctly, this was originally a story that Mu-un heard when she was young. This manga sketch is the continuation of the story.

[The manga sketch]

(In Chi-kaku is reading. She turns to one page)

'Kumaria-sama. I know this may sound rude, but can I ask you one question?' Garuno calls out.

'Certainly.'

'Kumaria-sama, are you simply the goddess of the dream world?'

'I'm the goddess of the dream world, and the goddess of the living beings' wishes.'

Garuno looked very confused, and Kumaria understood on the spot.

'I know what you are puzzled about: Why the restrictions about the dream world? Because everyone has dreams and wishes, not just you. Your wish is to see Mu-un every night in the dream world. But, other bears have one common wish - to see you qualified as a bear. As for Mu-un, people around you have one common wish too, to see you become a good girl and eventually a good woman. I can not just fulfill your wishes and ignore the others' wishes, so I have to reach a balance among these wishes.'

(She turns to one of the last few pages)

'Let's go before other people find out.' Garuno said to the girl. But…

'Where are you going then? There is no such thing like Neverland where you'll never grow up.' The two both heard Kumaria's voice. 'I'm here to listen to what you two think.'

'If she wants to, I would take her far away from this place.'

'I would gladly go with you, Garuno.'

'I don't think you've made a good choice.' But Kumaria shook her head. 'You have chosen to neglect and leave everyone else around you, just for the sake of each other. Do you call this a reasonable choice?'

'I think in a different way, Kumaria-sama.' Replied Garuno. 'If everyone had accepted us in the first place, we wouldn't have had to turn our backs on them.'

'True, but the fact is others don't accept your way of living. So stop acting on an impulse. It's not worth it to leave everyone else just for the sake of each other.' Kumaria still disagreed with the two.

'I see that you're indeed the goddess of people's wishes, Kumaria-sama. Because what you said is exactly what people always say.' The girl said with all her courage. 'People always say it's pointless or it's not worth it. But they're wrong. If nobody ever makes a difference, nothing will ever change, and more people have to live like this not being accepted! …And plus, we cannot pursue our own happiness if we live a way that we don't want to live.'

'And it's not that we're going to live a counterproductive way. We're still going to bear our responsibilities; the difference is that we two can be together.' Garuno added.

'…I'm really surprised that you put me speechless. …Now, since your wishes are so strong, as the goddess of the living being's wishes, I shall now guide you to pursue your dreams. I hope that many years later, you will still be happy with the choice you have made.'

[In Chi-kaku]

The story ends here.

Hmm, there are two pieces of handwriting on the last page.

'Will the two still be happy with the choice they've made? Honestly, there is no answer. We can only hope that the two wouldn't bear the burden of turning their backs on everyone. ...But this is in no way easy! By pursuing something they cherish, they had to give up many other things and people they cherish too. But is it that, their decision was wrong? ... If only the people they cherish can support their decisions... -H. Yurizono, M. Shirayuri

The girl who dreamt of the clouds then started to dream of the land again. So the clouds wasn't a good place after all and the girl started to regret her decision? That was not the case. So what was the girl hoping for then? -M.U. Riku'

-FLASHBACK-

'Chi-kaku, what about afterwards?' Mu-un asked me.

'...I don't know. In Nankyou, events like exclusions are still being held, unlike here where they're prohibited. If people know that I've come to meet you, I'm undone.'

'...' Mu-un stood there in silence.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

'...How horrible I had always been!' At this point, I finally came to understand what Mu-un was hoping for.

Besides Hanabira, the person Mu-un cherishes most is me, as I am the only one close to her who can really understand and approve of her. Yet I'm still making all kinds of self-deceiving excuses not to see her?

...And finally, after all that has happened, I've made my decision.

-THE OTHER DAY...-

[Riku Mu-un]

There's someone at the door.

'Who is it?' I open the door and then...

'I'm so sorry, Mu-un. ...I love you and Hanabira the most.' I was greeted with a warm, familiar embrace.

'...Welcome home, In Chi-kaku. ...This time for real.'

-END OF EX CHAPTER-

 **Author's afterwords:**

The first version of the story was only focused on In Chi-kaku. Ever since the second version though, the character Riku Mu-un was 'made' In Chi-kaku's cousin, and the relationship among In, Riku and Yurizono was greatly expanded.

The main idea behind this change derives from the anime Sakura Trick. In Chi-kaku in this fanfic is basically a much more 'bossy' version of (my interpretation of) Sonoda Mitsuki in ST. Both characters have good personalities otherwise, but both were harsh on their relatives (younger sister/cousin), ordering them to act in a way that society wanted them to act. Of course there are differences between the circumstances, e.g. In doesn't have a crush on Yurizono, while Mitsuki has a crush on Haruka; Riku and Yurizono are much more mature than Haruka and Yuu.

And believe it or not... The character In Chi-kaku is partly based on me. Not the kuma-phobic part though, but the part where Yurizono explains to Riku in Chapter 4.


End file.
